Comfort Zone
by an awesome blossom
Summary: Peach x Samus. It's about reciprocation. Written for the Super Smash Brothers kink meme. Short, COMPLETE one-shot.


**Comfort Zone  
**_It's about reciprocation.  
_**  
**Peach/Samus written for the Super Smash Brothers kink meme. Anon requested: "some fluffy Peach/Samus or Peach/Zelda" with the topic of "a nice hot cup of tea and the summer evening breeze."

* * *

Hot under the sun; cool under the moon: this is how Samus thought every summer day should be. ...So she was uncomfortable, to say the least, sipping a hot cup of tea on the balcony bathed in moonlight with the Mushroom Kingdom Princess, wearing a..._dress_ of all things.

Peach giggled, as light and airy as the breeze that occasionally caressed them, tossing hair and cares aside. "Isn't this nice? It's good to get out of your comfort zone once in a while."

Making a disparaging noise, Samus rolled her eyes before finishing the last of her cup and remarking, "Sure, but did you have to make me wear a dress?"

"Comfort zone," Peach reminded and reached for the teapot adorned with flowers and a set of eyes. "Would you like another cup, Ms. Aran?"

Rolling her eyes at the name, Samus lifted her cup towards Peach without the natural grace of a lady and frowned when her companion giggled. "Yeah, I don't normally drink this stuff, but it's pretty good. What kind is it?"

As the princess tilted her pot and languidly refilled the teacup, her eyes twinkled. "Peach," she answered once the tea reached just below the brim. Another giggle.

A wry smirk was Samus' only response; she thought better of having any comments on the subject. Instead she asked as she lifted the cup to her lips, "So what else is on the agenda tonight? Nail painting? Hair braiding? Gossiping about Zelda and the boys? What else do you have in mind to humiliate me, dearest girly princess?"

It was Peach's turn to roll her eyes, but her expression was tinged with slight worry. "Humiliation was not my intention, I can assure you."

"Well you sure did it by forcing me to wear this dress. Though I suppose I should count my blessings that you didn't make me do my hair or wear makeup, as well."

She bit her lip before sighing. "Samus, I didn't do your hair or makeup because, while absolutely stunning you would have looked, it's just not _you_."

"And the dress?" Samus inquired as she arched a brow, setting down her cup of tea and crossing her legs - ankle to knee - in the process.

A moment of silence, the barest hint of a cool breeze to break the stagnant air enveloping them, passed before Peach responded, "...Reciprocation."

Samus' face contorted in confusion. "The hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Peach explained as she gracefully stood from her chair and looked out into the strange, suddenly foreign landscape surrounding the estate, "that I wanted us both to be out of our comfort zones tonight."

Scoffing, she gestured to their tea party. "I figured you'd be right in your element with all this crap!"

Peach shook her head with a smile and eventually but purposefully crossed the distance to Samus. "Yes, but...this is not." And before the other woman had a chance to respond, the princess reached out to caress her face with an elegantly gloved hand, a gentle smile gracing her pink lips.

"...Peach?"

Quiet but adoringly, the princess gazed into Samus' eyes and admitted, "You have nice legs. That's the real reason why I wanted to see you in a dress - to see your beautifully sculpted calves whole and free. This, this is out of my comfort zone, you see. I was not raised to feel this way, to think or say these things about you. ...I _like _you, Samus, and I can only dream for you to feel the same way."

Suddenly the bounty hunter's face erupted into open-mouthed laughter, and at once Peach turned her head away with a slight slump to her shoulders. "You're unbelievable!" Samus' blatant laughter subsided as soon as she took in her companion's downtrodden expression, but she still chuckled when she stood up. "_Would I have worn a dress for anyone else?_"

The princess turned to her wordlessly, and her lips slowly morphed into a wide smile.

With her usual confidence, Samus pulled Peach into an embrace with the woman's face buried into her neck, and she quipped with a smile, "Now then, this is _my _comfort zone."

Her lips tasted of tea.


End file.
